Democratic Socialist Accords
The Democratic Socialist Accords was a protectorate treaty between the United Socialist Alliance and the Global Democratic Alliance. It was canceled on December 30, 2008 shortly before the outbreak of the OV-USA War. Due to the violation of the 72-hour notice period required for its cancellation, many criticize GDA for its failure to honor the treaty upon Ordo Verde's declaration of war. Text of the Accords Preamble In the search for unity the Global Democratic Alliance hereby recognizes United Socialist Alliance as a protectorate. Article I: Friendship The Global Democratic alliance and USA agree to treat each other with respect and friendship at all times. Article II: Attacking The Global Democratic Alliance and USA will consider any attack on one as an attack on the other. If The Global Democratic alliances begins an offensive war the other signatory is not required to aid The Global Democratic Alliance unless they wish to help upon request from The Global Democratic Alliance. USA will not conduct in any offensive wars without the approval of The Global Democratic Alliance first. If the Global Democratic Alliance gives permission for USA to conduct a war The Global Democratic Alliance may assist with any type of aid they see fit. Article III: Mutual Defense The Global Democratic Alliance is required to aid in the protection of its ally in Aid, Military, and Diplomatic help. If USA requires assistance The Global Democratic Alliance must help. USA may also request the advice from several advisors within The Global Democratic Alliance be it Military, Economics, or Politics. USA must also come to the aid of The Global Democratic Alliance when required. Article IV: Senate USA agrees to vote for the chosen senate member from the Global Democratic Alliance to help ensure unity on the Blue Sphere. Article IV: Intelligence In case the welfare of the USA or the territorial integrity of the USA is endangered by aggression of a third power or internal disturbances, the Global Democratic Alliance shall immediately take such necessary measures as circumstances require, and in such case USA Government shall give full facilities to promote the action of the Global Democratic Alliance. The signatories of this treaty agree to share any intelligence that must cause harm or any other type of damage to the other. Article V:Sovereignty The Global Democratic Alliance agrees not to meddle in Internal Affairs within the alliance of USA. Article VI: Foreign Affairs The alliance of USA agrees to let The Global Democratic Alliance handle all Foreign Affairs of USA unless an advisor from The Global Democratic Alliance oversees the foreign meeting. Details in connection with the present protocol shall be arranged as the circumstances may require between the Minister of Foreign Affairs of GDA and the representative of USA. Article VII: Removal At any point in time any member of this treaty may withdraw from it but a 72 hours notice must be given. Signatories For the Global Democratic Alliance *BacTalan, President *Commander Cato, Minister of Recruitment *Masterfod, Minister of Economics *Big Boss, Minister of Defense *PopCap, Minister of Foreign Affairs *Suzyland, Minister of Domestic Affairs *Shadowkiller, Senator *JamesdaLion, Senator *rga1987, Senator *Mayonnaise, Senator For the United Socialist Alliance *tarikmo3rd, President Category:Global Democratic Alliance Category:United Socialist Alliance